Um Dia das Mães Especial
by Layla Fox
Summary: Sandy terá uma grande surpresa de Dia das Mães. R & R ;)


**A / N : Eu tenho um timing terrível,** **por mais que tente postar as coisas nas datas comemorativas, nunca consigo XD** **Feliz Dia do "Você não é todo mundo"**

Manhã de domingo, a luz do sol penetrava gentilmente pela cortina anunciando um novo dia, e com uma mira perfeita, refletia diretamente nos olhos de Sandy, acordando-a. Ela preguiçosamente abriu os olhos e bocejou, olhou para o relógio, "08:42 am Sun", é incrível o poder de dormir cinco minutos e se passar oito horas, mas é domingo e não havia pressa. A roedora lentamente se virou na cama e viu uma figura familiar de costas, ela sorriu e abraçou o cefalópode ainda adormecido que acordou em seguida.

\- Só mais cinco minutos - Lula Molusco resmungou.

\- Hoje é domingo, bobo - ela disse.

\- Graças à Netuno - ele respondeu e se virou para ela que logo se aconchegou em seu peito.

\- Tenho que preparar o café - Sandy comentou obviamente procurando coragem para levantar - daqui a pouco aqueles dois acordam famintos.

\- Não - Lula Molusco disse rapidamente, tentando pensar em algo para que ela ficasse ali mais um pouco - você sabe que eles dormem até mais tarde no domingo.

\- Mesmo assim - ela insistia - você sabe como os dois são bons de garfo.

\- Você continua tão teimosa quanto à dez anos atrás - Lula Molusco comentou, tentando enrola-la.

Ela olhou pra ele com aquela cara de sono, mas com um olhar de quem não se importaria de discutir calorosamente logo de manhã, em seguida o beijou. Um celular vibrou discretamente em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e de Lula Molusco, ele se virou para ver a mensagem que dizia "Está quase pronto", ele precisava enrolar mais um pouco.

\- Olha o que eu achei junto com meus antigos quadros - o polvo se inclinou para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama e abriu uma gaveta, tirando de lá um grande e empoeirado álbum de fotos.

\- Lula Molusco ! - ela parecia surpresa - Faz quase um mês que eu estou procurando esse álbum.

\- Bob Esponja disse que estava dando uma arrumada na minha casa da cabeça de Ilha de Páscoa e achou no sótão - Sandy tirou um pouco da poeira da capa do álbum e o abriu.

As fotos ainda pareciam intactas, mesmo que tivessem sido tiradas entre um e dez anos atrás. As primeiras era da festa de Halloween no Siri Cascudo, com Bob Esponja pendurado no teto e todos rindo do 'Holandês Voador'; a seguir algumas fotos de um dos aparelhos de Sandy, onde era possivel ler "Raio Separador Molecular", ela o tinha usado para separar Lula Molusco e Bob Esponja quando os dois ficaram misturados; depois tinha uma foto do cefalópode dormindo numa cadeira com roupas de hospital, uma pequena saliência no pescoço e um bigode desenhado no rosto com caneta, foi do dia em que Patrick e Bob Esponja encolheram para entrar no corpo de Lula Molusco e tirar a palheta de sua garganta, Sandy havia desenhado o bigode e tirado aquela foto enquanto ele estava 'anestesiado' para receber o submarino em miniatura; também havia do dia em que a turma havia ido explorar o navio fantasma, quando ela tentou ensinar-lhe karate e até quando eles ganharam super-poderes e Sandy deu uma carona em suas costas à Lula Molusco na perseguição ao pirata Barba Burguer, os dois riam das fotos ao se lembrarem de suas enrascadas juntos.

\- Como o tempo passa rápido, olha só - Sandy apontou para uma foto onde os dois estavam entrando num ônibus na Fenda do Bikini - parece que foi ontem que nós viemos morar aqui em Houston.

\- Houston, Texas, eu já deveria ter me mudado para cá há muito tempo - reclamou Lula Molusco lembrando de sua antiga morada na Rua da Concha, Fenda do Bikini.

\- Olha só você tocando violão na casa dos meus pais - a esquilo apontou outra foto e riu, lembrando quando os dois se hospedaram na casa dos pais dela no primeiro mês.

\- Engraçadinha, olha a foto que eu tirei enquanto você estava dormindo no Dia de Ação de Graças - Lula Molusco mostrou uma foto de Sandy desmaiada de pijamas no quarto dela na casa dos pais.

\- Golpe baixo essa foto - ela reclamou, porém bem humorada - eu não tinha como me defender - ele virou a página, os dois coraram.

\- Dessa vez sua mãe que nos pegou desprevenidos - Lula Molusco comentou.

Os dois olhavam uma foto deles dormindo no antigo quarto do cefalópode na casa dos pais dela, naquela época, há uns oito ou nove anos, os dois namoravam escondido do Senhor e da Senhora Bochechas, Sandy algumas vezes ia escondida até o quarto do polvo e os dois dormiam juntos (só dormiam hein ? XD) até quase amanhecer, nessa ocasião em especial, os dois caíram no sono e a mãe dela os pegou no flagra, sorte que ela já desconfiava do namorico dos dois e acabou por conceder o relacionamento.

\- Bons tempos - Sandy comentou - mas você tinha que admitir que namorar escondido era bem mais excitante - ele olhou para ela e assentiu segurando o riso.

A seguir eles viraram a página e ficaram em silêncio, as fotos falavam por si próprias, a primeira foto era de Lula Molusco ajoelhado na frente da namorada com uma caixinha na mão, foi o dia em que ele pediu a mão Sandy em casamento no meio de um almoço de Natal. As outras fotos eram dos preparativos para a cerimônia, na igreja e no salão de festas, depois fotos do casamento. Sandy acariciou suavemente a mão de Lula Molusco, seu marido e, nas mãos esquerdas do casal foi possível ver as alianças de ouro cintilando aos finos raios de sol que entravam através da janela, eles se olharam, de fato foi um dos dias mais felizes de suas vidas.

Quando Sandy se preparava para virar outra página do álbum, foram-se ouvidas risadas além da porta do quarto, ela sorriu e olhou para o marido.

\- Acordaram - em seguida duas crianças de aproximadamente cinco ou seis anos de idade adentraram o quarto aos berros de alegria.

\- Feliz Dia das Mães, mamãe ! - eles entratam e pularam em cima de Sandy soterrando-a de beijos e abraços.

O pequeno cefalópode que era a cara de Lula Molusco, exceto por seus brilhantes olhos castanhos, chamava-se Benny (apelido para Benjamin) e uma garotinha esquilo chamada Scarletti, tinha cabelos médios e claros e era idêntica à Sandy, também exceto pelos grandes e expressivos olhos vermelhos escarlate (daí seu nome), iguais aos do pai, que foi até a porta do quarto e entrou carregando uma bandeja de café da manhã farta de comida, Lula Molusco e as duas crianças gêmeas parabenizaram a mamãe Sandy por seu dia.

\- Benny, Scarletti, obrigada - ela abraçou as crianças com força - eu pensei que vocês ainda estivessem dormindo.

\- Papai disse pra gente acordar bem cedinho para preparar um café da manhã surpresa pra você - Scarletti disse com sua doce voz, Sandy olhou para o papai que sorriu.

\- Ah foi, é ? - ela sorriu e pegou a bandeja de comida - Então eu vou dar uma torrada pra ele, com geléia - ela apoiou a bandeja e puxou Lula Molusco para o seu lado e as crianças sentaram-se lado a lado na frente dos pais. Benny pegou o álbum de fotos que estava fechado.

\- O que é isso mãe ? - ele perguntou.

\- Estavamos vendo umas fotos antigas - Sandy respondeu com a boca cheia de pão - na verdade, vocês dois já estavam chegando na história.

\- Olhem só - Lula Molusco abriu o álbum na página em que eles estavam prestes à virar. Nessa página mostrava ele e Sandy ajoelhados no chão do banheiro com uma fitinha azul nas mãos - essa foi do dia em que descobrimos que vocês dois iam chegar.

\- Na verdade quando descobrimos e pensamos que um de vocês ia chegar - Sandy corrigiu.

\- Como assim, mãe ? - a garotinha perguntou.

\- Veja - Sandy apontou para a outra página onde Lula Molusco estava caído no chão de um hospital enquanto ela ria na cama - essa foi quando papai descobriu que seriam _dois_ bebês que a cegonha ia entregar.

\- Ainda não entendi, por que o papai caiu ? - Scarletti disse mais uma vez.

\- Por que ninguém avisou que seriam dois anjinhos que iriamos receber - Sandy disse e passou a mão na cabeça dos dois.

Elea continuaram virando as páginas, algumas fotos dos ultrassons, e logo depois do parto, em uma foto Lula Molusco segurava a mão de Sandy, que parecia sentir muita dor, na próxima ele estava mais uma vez caído no chão pois teria tido um súbito desejo de assistir o nascimento dos bebês. Na terceira, Sandy, ainda no parto, estavam rindo da cara do cefalópode ao perceber que nenhuma das muitas enfermeiras tinha parado para ajuda-lo. O resto do álbum eram fotos da família reunida, os bebês aprendendo a comer, falar e andar, dezenas de fotos em ordem cronológica até as mais recentes. Quando os quatro fecharam o álbum, imediatamente se ouviu uma buzina do lado de fora da casa.

\- Tio Patrick ! Tio Bob Esponja ! - os gêmeos exclamaram em uníssono e saíram em disparada para atender a porta.

\- Nunca pensei que ficaria feliz ao ouvir nossos filhos chamando aqueles dois de tios - Lula Molusco comentou com Sandy e foi até a janela, onde avistou dois carros, um atrás do outro.

No primeiro estavam Bob Esponja e Patrick, já descendo do carro e, suas respectivas esposas, Pérola e Mindy no banco traseiro. No segundo carro, estavam Seu Sirigueijo e Senhora Puff, com duas crianças no banco traseiro, dois meninos, uma esponja e uma estrela do mar, idênticos aos pais. Logo eles avistaram Lula Molusco da janela e acenaram.

\- Eles chegaram - ele disse - se arrume que eu vou convida-los para entrar.

E assim o polvo encostou a porta do quarto deixando Sandy sozinha, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ali pensando como o tempo passou rápido, num piscar de olhos lá estavam eles, casados, com filhos, vivendo suas próprias e felizes vidas. A roedora soltou um suspiro e levantou da cama para se arrumar, afinal, aquele Dia das Mães tinha tudo para ser incrível.

 **A / N : Quanto tempo para escrever isso XD me faltam idéias e tempo, com tantos trabalhos de escola e meus desenhos, agora estou fazendo academia e dormindo tardes à fio ^,^' enfim, lembram da história** **que Sandy estava grávida de um menino ? Pois bem, esqueçam aquilo, dobrei a encomenda e agora são gêmeos w. Sinto saudades de ouvir opiniões de vocês, espero que gostem dessa história e não esperem outra tão cedo, Comentários por favoor :3**


End file.
